Meeting the Kane Brothers
by bandcrazy01
Summary: Training in the First Nome can be tough, even worse with the drama involved with your peers. Rated T for langauge. OCs. OC/Amos pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to a teenager version of the Kane Brothers. Julius is fifteen, Amos is thirteen. OCs are all about fifteen as well, with the exception of Kyra who is twelve.**

**I don't own the Kane Chronicles.**

**List of OCs sofar:**

**Caroline Smith**

**Lilia (don't have a last name yet)**

**Kyra Teal**

**Margaret (no last name yet)**

**I'm also willing to throw in OCs you want involved, just PM me the details and I'll see what i can do.**

-Caroline Smith-

"How annoying," I seethed once I managed to pull away from the grinning moron. "Is there a possible way to _not_ be hit on by a pompous idiot?"

Cairo was under ill weather, so I couldn't go outside like I usually do to gather my thoughts again. And _he_ had to make it worse by trying to make a move? The nerve.

Lilia spotted me and started to follow me down the hall. "Someone looks like a storm cloud today," she shot me a pouty face along with her comment.

"How could you tell?" My eyes rolled out of sarcasm.

"Let me see, was it a guy?" Lilia didn't have to guess to hard. "Why don't you just date one, get them to stop finally-"

"Because I don't _want_ to date someone who only thinks along the lines of 'how big is my kophesh' and 'her ass is the best thing to look at'."

Lilia laughed, earning weird glares from everyone we passed. "Gods Caroline, not all of them think like that. And not all of them are combat."

"The ones that are getting in my face are combat magicians, Lilia." I continued much to my annoyance.

"Okay, who was it that asked this time anyways?" She wondered.

"That pompous Kane guy, I don't remember his first name-" I snapped my fingers as I tried to remember.

"You mean Julius?" Lilia smirked now. "Okay, I _don't_ blame you for being pissy about that guy. But he is pretty hot-"

"An annoying hot-air balloon." I interrupted as I stopped before the library. "I still need to work on my research paper." I hated myself for remembering, not as if the day wasn't already shitty.

"Oh, the genealogy one?" Lilia frowned. "Damn, and I was just going to ask you to try a restaurant with me."

"Try it for me then," I smirked as her eyes lit up. "Tell me how you rate it and I'll go with you next time if it's good enough."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight!" She continued down the hall as I hesitated to enter the library.

As usual, you couldn't find anything you needed thanks to everyone else using it. Hell, rarely anyone actually _entered_ the library anymore. I knew I wasn't going to get much done, but it was enough to get my mind on something else other than his arrogant smile.

"Excuse me," a voice started to my right.

I jumped and ended up drawing a dark squiggle on my scroll that I was taking notes on. I turned to see another familiar face peering at me with a small curl forming on the edge of his mouth. "I truly didn't mean to scare you, sorry," he apologized quickly once I realized I didn't know his name.

"No, that's okay," I nodded my head, earning a smile from the other. "Can I help you on something?"

"Uh, well," his eyes drifted to one of the scrolls I managed to yank from a shabti. "I was wondering if you were working on your heritage report."

"Oh, you're in my class right?" I finally managed to recall where I had seen him; he was always quiet though compared to the other guys.

"Yeah," came his only response, therefore making this conversation awkward.

I cleared my throat and gestured him to sit. He wasn't sure about it, but he finally gave in and planted about five books on the table. "Have you decided who you're doing your report on then?" I asked, trying not to make it seem weird.

He grew somewhat embarrassed now. "Yeah, Narmer."

My eyes widened to that. "Oh, why are you embarrassed by that?"

"I prefer not to talk about being of royal blood," he explained swiftly. "You?"

I froze as his eyes stayed on me for half a minute before he grew nervous. "You okay?" He finally asked.

"Sorry, just," I started to laugh now. "Everyone else would easily take up bragging rights for being Blood of the Pharaohs."

He rolled his eyes. "You mean the arrogant and stuck up magicians?"

I smirked now, "well, seems we have the same views on our peers." I summed up as I extended my hand, "I'm Caroline."

He reached my hand with his, "Amos."

We shook hands before pulling back. "So, you didn't answer my question," he started. "Who are you doing your report on?"

"Oh," I straightened my posture as I took in that he had in fact asked me that question. "It's kind of odd; I don't think you really want to know."

"I don't think anything can beat my brother's," he smirked. "He wrote a five minute report on a monkey, didn't even take the time to specify what species of monkey it actually was."

I caught myself laughing, struggling to contain it as he let out a small laugh in amusement. "Okay, _that's_ bad," I finalized.

"No one said he was smart," Amos added.

I sighed, not proud of my bloodline. "I'm a descendant of Cleopatra."

He nodded, interest sparking in his brown eyes. "That's obviously a harder report than mine."

I laughed a little out of nervousness, "yeah, I can barely get any information on her that I'm struggling to even start."

Amos took in his stack of books for a second before facing me again. "You _do_ realize you don't have to limit your research to the contents in the library, right?"

"Yeah, but my family isn't all that _enthused_ about her," I admitted. "How did _you_ even manage to get a book?"

He shot me a sympathetic smile as he pulled a shabti out, a highly detailed one at that. "Here, ask for something," he instructed as he placed it between us on the table, standing upright.

"Uh," I kept my eyes on him.

He just gave an encouraging nod, which I peered at the shabti. "A scroll on Pharaoh Cleopatra." I never was much good with a shabti.

But it came to life and suddenly attacked another shabti. I grew alarmed as I stood up from my seat, Amos just watching. They wrestled until the detailed shabti won, returning with a scroll that it placed on the table and returned to clay in the spot it once stood. My eyes stared at him as he finally faced me, amusement in his expression.

"Didn't think it was _weird_ that it attacked another shabti?" I grew somewhat irritated by his calm reaction.

"How else do you think you're going to get it?" Amos spoke matter-of-factly. "You can keep Kuhn; I need to busy myself with making another anyways."

"You're going to make another wrangling shabti?" I snarled, I knew he was too good to be true. "Just keep him, I don't want one."

Amos gave me a confused look, as if wondering what he had done wrong. "You're his master now, no take backs." He informed dryly as he stood up and grabbed his books again. "Good luck on your paper."

I snorted as he left, leaving me alone with the rabid shabtis scurrying like mad in the library. I finally sat down and took in the shabti. It really was _way_ too detailed for such a simple job. "Why would anyone give up something so finely crafted?" I wondered as my eyes traced the path he had taken to the library doors minutes ago.

I finally gave up on my paper, rolling my scroll horribly as I turned to the shabti again. I wanted to leave it there, forget what I even saw it do. But a bad feeling leaked in to someone else finding it. I sighed and snatched the shabti, quickly hiding him in my purse with my notes before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

-Caroline Smith-

"Wait, how _old_ was this guy?" Lilia asked as they passed Kuhn around.

"About our age, why?" I informed, curiosity striking me.

"Oh my, Caroline," Ruby finally faced me. "You were talking to a prodigy on Statuary magic."

The girls awed to her words. "Okay, but did you just forget what I said it did?" I seethed. "It attacked another shabti!"

"Did the other one disintegrate or just lose his scroll?" Margaret asked.

"Lost the scroll, but it was a pretty bad fight for shabti-" I explained.

"But we haven't seen shabti fight each other, how would we know that?" Kyra added, somewhat bored by the conversation.

Everyone's excitement died to her words, Kyra is good at that. All she is interested in is archery. "Did you catch a name?" Lilia asked, as if planning to make him her starry-eyed target.

"Amos, didn't get a last name though." I informed.

Everyone pondered with the exception of Kyra. She just smirked as if she was involved in a private joke. "Well shoot, I don't know anyone named Amos!" Margaret complained. "What did he look like?"

"Well, he has really soft brown eyes, about my height, kind of lanky, black hair to his shoulders-" I listed what I could recall.

"Lanky?" Lilia scorned. "Okay, lost interest."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Why do you have to judge by what they look like?"

"They do the same to us!" Margaret pointed out quickly. "That's why all the guys are after Caroline, remember?"

I grabbed the shabti from Ruby, taking in the features of it. "You plan on keeping it?" Lilia asked.

"I guess so," I struggled to say as I put it back in my purse. "Mainly to keep it out of someone else's hands, of course."

Kyra rolled her eyes as she finally turned to face our group. "What's its name?" She asked, a little more interested.

"I think he said it was Kuhn," I informed dryly.

"Weird name," Margaret added. "We need to find this guy; he sounds like a dream-come-true."

"How about you don't hound him out," Kyra scorned.

"What do you mean?" Lilia wondered.

Kyra sighed, "He sounds like a shy guy, hunting him down will ruin your chances of having a conversation with him."


	3. Chapter 3

-Amos Kane-

There he was again, strolling with a girl who was blushing like mad. I wanted to just prank him then and there, embarrass the hell out of the infamous Julius Kane. Why was it that I was writing our paper? He didn't even feel the need to help, just turned to me to do it for him.

And my day was already trashed before witnessing my brother's horrible flirting abilities. I should have waited, I knew he already tried to move on her, and it backfired in his face as she stormed off. I even knew she was still venting when I spotted her in the library, but rarely anyone is actually in the room. However, her laugh was cute, and I destroyed my chance right after. Maybe I should leave the flirting crap to Julius and keep focused on my studies.

I wasn't sure she even kept Kuhn, she was pretty pissed to seeing him work. What was so wrong about it? Did she expect him to bow to his fellow shabtis and politely ask for their scroll? I snorted to the thought as a group of girls waved as they passed Julius, which quickly made the girl he was flirting with jealous.

"Forget it, Amos," I muttered to myself as I took in my books with a heavy sigh. "This paper is due two days from now, focus on that."

I continued on, heading to the dorm when a hand clasped on my right shoulder. I hesitated to stop and turned to see Julius grin at me. "What are you doing?" He asked, taking in the books under my arms.

"Writing our paper, remember?" I swiftly went for an insult, but he just ignored it.

"You look like you just got into an embarrassing situation," he continued, now walking alongside me. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I scorned under my breath.

Julius' eyes worried now. "Amos, are you being bullied?" He asked, keeping his voice low. "Because you know you can talk to me, I'll keep them off of you-"

"Why do you instantly jump to bullies?" I asked now, a little insulted.

He gave a nervous laugh, "I'm just saying-"

"I can take care of myself, thanks anyways," I finalized snappily.

"Then what is it?" Julius' voice rose. "You've been acting _really_ weird towards me recently."

I sighed; irritated that he wouldn't drop it. "I'm tired of doing your work, okay?" I seethed. "All of them know I'm doing it too, I've been pulled to the side by five teachers this week about it!"

Julius laughed now, "they haven't said anything to me about it."

"That's because they think _you're_ bullying me to do your work." I grumbled to the last talk I had. "They don't really see us as brothers, did you know that?"

Julius hesitated to nod. "Yeah, more like messed up cousins."

We exchanged a nervous laugh. "Don't tell Kyra I said that," Julius added.

"Wasn't planning to, she'd take your head," I humored.

"And probably preform a ceremony to celebrate it in front of disappointed girls. But they won't do anything because they all know she is a tomboy and will whoop their asses too." Julius snorted.

_Yes, bring it up again Julius._ I restrained myself from landing a punch to his face. It's not like it was his fault they noticed him, the 'Kane rep' was kind of rubbed off on him from our father. I'm highly certain that they accepted him because of it, otherwise he would just be about as lame as me. Hell, I've discovered that the teachers are the only ones that know me in the class body, everyone else just shoots me a puzzled look.

Even she did, which just made me feel worse now that I thought about it. Why was it that I knew all of them but I just stayed invisible, an empty seat in their classes? Yet I preferred being here over our family mansion in New York, though being there actually meant I could talk with Kyra without worrying about her reputation being ruined.

"Maybe I can get her to have lunch with us," Julius spoke up, an understanding look in his eyes. "And Amos, you really should try to be more vocal. You can't keep being solo; you need to find some friends outside of family."

"Easy for you to say," I muttered under my breath.

Julius' expression saddened. "I could always put in a word with the guys-"

I waved it off just as quickly, "I don't want any part of your muscular party of combat magicians, thanks."

Julius grew a bit pissed at that, ready to retort as I opened the door to the dorms. "I'll see you later; hopefully I'll be close to being finished," I finalized before he could snap.

He relaxed a little, "Okay, have fun with your books." He grumbled as he turned and left.


	4. Chapter 4

-Caroline Smith-

"Hey Sugar Cookie," he grinned as he sat in the desk to my right, earning an instant glare from me.

_Not a-fucking-gain!_ My day was now ruined. "It's Caroline to you," I snarled as I kept my eyes on my book.

"Wow, still tense?" He wondered, insisting to talk to me. "Maybe I can help you?"

"Yes, please shut the hell up?" I asked as I faced him again, fire in my eyes.

He smirked, a small laugh in reply. "I didn't know my talking was so irritating, usually it just flusters."

I was about to snap, curse words ready to fire off, but that familiar face approached him. I froze as I saw him hand Julius a blank folder. "You better pray he doesn't know," Amos spoke with a hint of resentment.

Julius grinned, "hey, you're the expert." He took the folder hastily as my eyes narrowed to this exchange.

Amos took me in with a small nod and left for a desk across the room, towards the back. I felt horrible now, taking in that he was more than likely a victim to bullying to this jerk who repeatedly insists on sitting next to me. "You know him?" I finally decided to ask, preparing to defend the friendly stranger.

Julius smirked as he nodded. "You?"

"Vaguely," I was readying to explode on him. "What's that?"

He was about to answer when Desjardins entered, ceasing all conversation. "Turn in your papers, and I _expect_ they are decent for having a week to work on them," he snarled, I could tell this was going to be a horrible day now.

Julius yanked a paper out of the folder, joining the floating papers as I let mine go with the flow. All of the reports organized themselves into a nice stack, alphabetizing as it went. However, I kept my eyes on Julius as he sighed, seeming a bit nervous now. "What is your paper on?" I tested.

Julius shot me a nervous smile in reply, "Narmer, you?"

"My mother," I lied, purposely skipping the conversation on 'suicidal Cleopatra'. "Blood of the Pharaohs, that matches you," I scorned.

Julius' right eyebrow raised in response. "You have the most violent vibe I've encountered," he admitted.

I shrugged now, secretly grinning to such an achievement. "I don't appreciate being looked at like a gem either."

Julius nodded now, "sorry, I just wanted to make friends is all." He apologized.

The room stayed quiet as the stack was almost done filing itself out. "How do you know Amos?" He suddenly asked, interest sparking in his eyes.

I froze; I didn't think I would be asked about it. "We met in the library a few days ago," I hastily replied, hiding my blushing.

"Oh," Julius sat up a little, "are you a bookworm then?"

My eyes narrowed now. "No, I was doing research for my paper."

"Don't get so defensive," Julius urged, "it's not like I despise people for it."

My face heated up now, "like how you use Amos to do your paper?" I snapped, relishing in slamming it in his face.

His eyes grew wide; shock froze him that I turned to the front, focusing on the papers as Desjardins started writing on the wall behind him, tracing his fingers in the air for it to follow. "Is that how you see me?" Julius demanded in a hushed tone.

"How else do you want me to see that exchange, Kane?" I snapped, keeping in a hushed tone myself.

Julius frowned, and then proceeded to rub his face as if it was the only way he was going to calm down. I started writing down the upcoming schedule Desjardins just plastered on the wall for the week. Thankfully, Julius finally kept to himself during the rest of class, leaving me in victory.

Once class was dismissed, I decided I was going to hunt down Amos. It wasn't right that he was letting Kane bully him. It took a while, but I finally spotted him maneuvering amongst the crowd as if in a rush. So, I did my best to catch up. That was easier said than done, I was almost shoving my way through just to keep sight of him.

"Hey Caroline," Kyra's voice welcomed suddenly, "why are you in such a rush?"

I turned to see her following me, "I found him again," I explained.

Her eyes lit up, "Amos?"

"Yeah, and I wanted to talk with him," I scanned around to see that I had lost him in the maze of people, "but I guess I'm too slow."

"He's busy, trust me." Kyra sounded as if she was trying to reassure me. "He only has roughly two minutes to get to his next class, but that depends on how long Desjardins wants to yap his mouth."

I froze, taking in the information she just handed. "Wait, you know him?"

Kyra sighed, somewhat irritated. "You want to talk with him? Come to lunch with me this afternoon," she encouraged.

"Uh, okay," I hazily agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

-Caroline Smith-

We entered a local café, apparently one that Kyra favors. She led me to an empty booth and promptly gestured me to sit, which she sat across from me. "You sure this is okay?" I was starting to get nervous, not sure what I was really doing here.

She waved it off, "We're close."

I was about to ask what that meant, but she immediately stopped me with the menu. "What are you hungry for?"

"Um, I'm not, to be honest."

Her eyes narrowed, as if understanding. "Just don't spook him, okay?"

"Why didn't you say you knew him?" I finally asked, interest taking hold.

"I'm thinking I'll have a pastry today, have you had one here yet?" She abruptly went to dodge the question.

"Actually, I've never been in here," I dryly admitted, noting that she wasn't about to be too friendly with me yet.

She finally looked up at me. "You a nervous eater?" She asked now.

"Uh, don't consider myself one," I answered.

"You're having a pastry with me," Kyra finalized now. "And black coffee, that goes well to calm the nerves."

"Wait, you're ordering for me?" My eyes widened as I took in how commanding she actually is.

She rolled her eyes, "do you want to have a sensible talk with him or not? Trust me, I'm helping you."

She then gestured for a waitress, who took her order of four pastries and four coffees. "Four?"

Kyra nodded as she placed the menu back on the edge of the table. "You're a healer, right?"

"Yeah, not a very good one-" I continued.

She smirked, "no one said we have to be perfect at it, that's why we're all here, is it not?"

I was about to defend my answer when _he_ entered the café. I instantly went to ducking my head, hoping he couldn't see me. "Hey Kyra-doll, how is the day?" He asked her.

"Could be better," she answered casually, not at all flustered by the nickname he just gave her. "Sit, guys, I just ordered."

"Oh good, what is it today then?" Julius asked as I peeked my head over my arms.

"Pastries and coffee," Kyra announced quickly. "Amos, today isn't 'mock a statue' day."

I froze, hesitating to look up to see him staring at me in the same manner. "Uh, Kyra," Amos finally started, facing her, "why is she here?"

Kyra rolled her eyes, "Caroline is a close friend of mine, I figured she could come along."

Julius smirked as he took in my expression. "Oh Kyra, I see you still plan on stirring trouble."

"At least I don't plan on pranking my siblings every day," Kyra grumbled. "Amos, _sit_." She finally faced him, eyes as daggers.

To which, he hesitated to obey, sitting beside me. "I assume you guys already know each other?" Kyra started.

"Yep, nice seeing you outside of class, Caroline." Julius smiled, which was weird because he suddenly stopped trying to flirt.

Amos was nervous, fidgeting with his hands against the table. Kyra noted it and then turned to me, like a silent order in her eyes. "So, Amos," I hesitated now, "how do you like your classes?"

Kyra instantly scowled in silence as he finally went about trying to relax. "It's okay," was he dry answer.

"Amos is two classes ahead," Julius suddenly started, "and there's talk that he might skip again if he keeps it up."

"And then you'll have to do your own papers," Amos added swiftly as he glared at Kane.

Julius smirked, "Yeah, I'm fucked." He announced easily.

"Two classes ahead?" I sat in shock; that made him two years younger than Julius and I.

"He's studying all the time, it's not that big of a shocker to be honest," Kyra explained.

"What are you studying Caroline?" Julius asked.

"I'm a healer," I informed.

"Look at that," Julius leaned back, "we could use a healer in our group of trouble."

Kyra swiftly smacked him, "no one said anything about dragging Caroline into one of your fights."

"Oh come on!" Julius complained. "We have an archer, a swordsman, and a miscellaneous, what harm will adding a healer do?"

"You won't learn from your mistakes is what." Kyra scowled.

"A miscellaneous?" I wondered.

"Well, Amos is actually more on statuary, but he's been studying on everything else that I think that qualifies as a better label," Julius explained. "Or bookworm, but you don't seem to like that kind of label." He recalled from our last talk.

I laughed nervously as Amos finally faced me, a little curious as to what that meant. "Caroline told me that you gave her a retrieval shabti two days ago, Amos." Kyra quickly went to change the subject. "Kuhn, right?"

"What?" Julius' eyes lit up. "Didn't you just finish him the day before?"

Amos grew a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, had to make sure he would work though," he admitted dryly as he kept his eyes on Julius.

"Did it?" Julius turned to me out of interest.

"Uh," was my answer.

"Yeah, I'm looking into making more, getting used to it," Amos answered for me quickly.

"I'll take one off of your hands then," Julius jumped to the occasion, eager look in his eyes.

Kyra rolled her eyes. "That's if I actually feel like giving you one, Julius," Amos said a little harshly. "If I remember correctly, you melted Isa."

Julius grew embarrassed now. "It was an accident, I swear-"

"Yes, in your attempt to prank your brother, you ended up melting your shabti." Kyra shook her head in disgust. "Amos, I think you should be grateful that Isa got it rather than you."

Amos smirked as Julius just sat in complete embarrassment. "Prank your brother?" I asked.

"Oh yes, these two are good at that," Kyra informed. "If you find anything weird, keep away from it. It's more than likely something they made to get the other."

My eyes widened now, "you two are brothers?"

Amos shrunk now as Julius nervously laughed. "Yeah, we're brothers. That's why we could get away with the same report."

Now I felt horrible, and it wasn't made better by Julius' good mood. "Sorry, I never would have guessed-"

"We get that a lot," Julius reassured.

"They're polar opposites, not many people are lucky to guess it." Kyra added. "Oh yum, they look great!"

I then realized her random statement was towards the pastries the waitress brought over along with the coffee. "Nice pick Kyra," Julius added.

"You can thank me later," Kyra joked as she took a sip of coffee. "Gosh, I _love_ their coffee!"

"I'm surprised you haven't tried making coffee into an element of magic," Amos humored.

"Don't tempt me!" Kyra snapped. "Though we _really_ do need to protest about the First Nome not having a coffee stand."

"This is Cairo, _not_ New York." Julius reminded. "It's not going to happen."

"Then I can't wait until the winter equinox," Kyra admitted. "Speaking of which, Amos, do you want to try that flaming arrow thing?"

"Sure, anything to keep out of the mansion," Amos spoke with a hint of nervousness.

Julius frowned immediately to that, "Kyra," he suddenly spoke up, "I wanted us to have lunch because of Amos' sudden change of attitude."

Kyra perked up to that. "He doesn't seem _that_ different, maybe a little shy." She observed with a small smile my way.

"I'm not meaning that," Julius rolled his eyes out of irritation.

"I'm not being bullied," Amos snapped.

My eyes widened to that, wondering what was going on now. "You've been avoiding talking to me for weeks now!" Julius started. "_I_ have to approach you now, it's scaring me."

"Oh Gods Julius," Kyra snarled. "You really are a moron."

Julius blinked at her as Amos let out an irritated sigh. "Why would he want to approach you when you have girls swarming you?" Kyra continued for Julius.

"Why should it matter?" Julius wondered now.

"Because he isn't a social star like you," Kyra snarled at the thought of having to explain it. "Hardly anyone knows he exists!"

"That's nice Kyra; just state it like it is to his face!" Julius snapped.

Amos turned to me now, a look of annoyance crossing him. I zoned out the brewing fight as I faced him in response. "Want to escape?" He asked.

I let out a small laugh, "sure."


	6. Chapter 6

-Amos Kane-

We managed to slip away as Kyra and Julius continued yelling at each other, earning stares from the café. I let out a sigh of relief after we got a block away, relaxing only a little thanks to her walking beside me. "Sorry you had to deal with that," I apologized.

"No, it's alright, honestly," she sounded nervous.

I stopped at a newspaper stand, quickly taking in the major headlines of each. She just stood there, not really taking in what they read. "Can you read Egyptian yet?" I wondered as I faced her.

She almost jumped in response, "no, still working on it."

Silence for about a minute as I took in some of the minor news. "Hey, Amos," Caroline sounded like she didn't really want to talk, "why did you write your brother's report too?"

I sighed, turning abruptly from the stand and continued walking, which she hesitated to follow. "Why did I write Julius Kane's paper?" I reviewed the question with a huff. "I already told you what his attempt was."

"Yeah, the monkey one," she easily recalled. "But why didn't you make him turn that in?"

I stopped and faced her, intrigued by her interest. "Our father won't accept that from him, it's best if I write it so he doesn't get into trouble over it."

That answer proved to just annoy her. "So? Let him then, that's how he'll improve in the long run."

"Why are you so bothered by this?" I asked now. "It has nothing to do with you, and yet you feel that you need a say on the matter?"

She suddenly blushed, which I blinked out of surprise towards such a response. "Honestly, I thought you were being bullied to write it for him," Caroline quickly admitted.

"Hu, just like the many teachers I've talked with," I added as I continued walking, her still following.

"What are you going to say if Desjardins finds out?" She wondered.

I laughed a bit. "He'll probably ignore it," I admitted.

"What?" Her voice rose out of alarm, "ignore it?"

"Both Julius and I are pretty close to Monsieur Desjardins; he knows what's going on." I explained briefly.

"Okay, still doesn't mean he should let it slide." Caroline stood her ground on the topic.

"Trust me, he won't," I continued. "He'll find a way to embarrass Julius soon enough."

Silence for half a minute. "Anyways, did you end up ditching Kuhn?" I finally broke down to ask.

Her face brightened up. "Actually, I still have him."

I gave her a confused look now as she simply smiled. "Well, I didn't want to leave it for someone else to find it," she started. "I was discussing it with some friends, and I decided I should probably keep it on me. It's not every day that someone gifts things of such nature, especially with your hands," she complimented. "Thirteen and already a talented statuary magician, you'll make a lot of people jealous."

I tried to smile back, but I've always hated it whenever someone tries to compliment my work. "I was being truthful when I said you're his master now," I continued. "Not everyone knows this, but you're not officially its master when you make them. It's the first order that makes you take that rank."

Her right eyebrow rose. "You were saving him for someone?"

I cleared my throat, which the heat in her face gathered even more on her cheeks. "I was simply waiting for someone who would be irritated by shabtis taking everything in the library," I summed up.

"_Sure_ you were," she teased a little, "because there are _so_ many people that actually _go_ into the library."

"Just don't overuse him," I started now. "Otherwise it's my head on the chopping block."

She nodded in understanding. "Got it, use him only when absolutely frustrated."


	7. Chapter 7

-Caroline Smith-

"Julius Kane," Desjardins abruptly called out as he entered the class. "Must I _repeat_ that this class is not reserved for you to goof around?"

Julius shot him a confused look now. "Uh, what are you talking about?"

Desjardins suddenly grinned, as if he was handed a birthday present. "It appears that Amos was smart enough to write your name on his report. Must have known that yours was crap. Since when does the evolution of a random money equal a heritage report?"

This earned an abrupt laughter session in the class, with the exception of Amos and Julius. "Uh, I _really_ don't know what you're talking about-" Julius kept to his lie.

"Oh, so you mean to tell me that your brother _didn't_ in fact try to salvage your reputation by switching your names? That he intentionally set out to insult my class as you remain 'the smart one'?" Desjardins rolled his eyes. "You're parents are going to hear about this, nice try Amos."

Amos immediately slammed his head to the table, Julius sitting in complete embarrassment. "Could have been worse, right?" I whispered towards him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Julius started softly. "My father is going to kill me."

"Despite that," Desjardins continued, "the best one I read belongs to Caroline Smith. By far a complicated report, but very interesting and I actually felt like I learned something from reading it. Pharaoh Cleopatra, you made her out to be a hero rather than one that reigned destruction. I don't agree with your view, but it was still a good read. Therefore earning you the best grade."

Everyone's eyes stuck on me, as if trying to decide to attack me or yell my name out like a pep rally. More than likely attack, but I kept to myself on the matter, waiting for Desjardins to gain their attention again. "Now, on to our lecture…"


	8. Chapter 8

-Amos Kane-

I stayed seated once he dismissed the class, despite the fact that doing so will make me late for my statuary class. And he noticed, as if he expected as much. "Amos, if this is about your parents, I'm going to tell you like it is-" He started.

"You can't let him get a bad grading on it," I stood up finally and approached the front.

"Yes I can, and I will," Michel's eyes narrowed. "You need to stop trying to better your brother like this; it's destroying any chance of you gaining your father's approval."

"Like I'm ever going to get it," I continued quickly, earning a small cough from Michel. "So I think it's best if we keep Julius rep in good condition-"

"What is wrong with you?" Michel demanded, eyes saddening. "Don't you see how wrong this is? _Lowering_ yourself to improve your brother?"

"I've decided the only chance I have of gaining any kind of praise is through helping Julius," I finalized.

"But they're not praising you-" he pointed out.

"That's good enough," I decided swiftly.

His eyes narrowed, not appreciating my tone. "If I had known you would try this, I would have at least made it two weeks so you could make a decent one for yourself."

"Thanks for the support," I spoke dryly as he growled.

"Don't you have your statuary class in half a minute?" Michel asked now out of annoyance.

"I suppose being late for a class will also add to Julius' reputation," I thought over a little.

That earned a wild snarl from Desjardins as he abruptly pushed me out of the room. "Get your ass moving, or else I'm telling your parents about this talk too."


	9. Chapter 9

-Caroline Smith-

Winter equinox was now only a few days away. It's been a law for years that everyone must return to their original Nomes the day before the equinox, precaution in case of escapee Gods. In other words, a three-day vacation from the usual classes. Even better is the fact that I am from Miami, and they are expecting good weather.

A good portion of the initiates have been excited for the past two weeks, wrapping up everything they've left unfinished. I was caught up in my work, but I did have a few things I wanted to do before leaving.

Each time an equinox occurs is an end of the classes; we come back to a new schedule. That thought kind of worried me, especially since I had grown fonder of the Kane brothers in Desjardins' class. Though somewhat disappointed because I found myself around Julius more than Amos, and I only like Julius to a point. Amos has been 'over his head' in classes this half of the year, given an outrageous small amount of time to get to the next class.

Desjardins dismissed the class after making a few announcements as to the House of Life's arrangements for the upcoming 'holiday'. It was the usual blab, don't do anything stupid or you will pay heavily for it. Leave magic at rest, even trying a spell could blow up in your face.

"Caroline, you planning to attend the party in the square tonight?" Julius asked as we stood up.

I heard about it, and I wasn't thinking about going. It's usually filled with combat magicians and their dates. In other words, a grouping of arrogant and preppy peers. "Are you trying to ask me out?" I wondered.

Julius smirked in reply, "Actually, I was hoping I could use you to get Amos out of the dorms."

My face lit up, taking in how good of an opportunity it actually was. The last time we had talked was during our walk back to the Nome from the café a month and a half ago. "Fine, want me to ask him?" I wondered.

Julius laughed in reply, "You probably won't see him until then, so I'll just send the message."

"Okay, thanks," I smiled, my day getting better by the minute.

Which is weird, because it wasn't too long ago that I despised Julius Kane. I still kind of do, but his brother seems to make it tolerable. Plus Julius has stopped trying to hit on me. I had noticed he seemed to keep rambling about Amos towards me, as if hinting at something. First Kyra and now Julius, it made me wonder how obvious I actually was being.

Kyra knew directly though, she heard our conversation when I talked to the girls. She still hasn't told me why she didn't pipe up about knowing Amos. As a matter of fact, she's been keeping that kind of information under the table, shooting death glares if she thinks I'm about to spill out the 'big secret'. This just brings up another question as to why she seemed to find the need to keep it a secret.

The class cleared out, Julius giving me details on where the party was being held as Desjardins cleared his throat. "I realize that the two of you probably have nothing else better to do, but could you please get out of the class so I can lock it up?"

Julius laughed as we both walked towards the front. "Come on, Michel, you know you like me!" He joked, earning a small snarl from the older man.

"I did, until you ended up in my class," he retaliated. "And trust me when I say I will be enjoying not having the Kanes in my classes."


	10. Chapter 10

-Kyra Teal-

"Hey Julius!" I led her into the middle of the square after her embarrassing confession.

He perked up, right eyebrow raised at me to the fact that I was approaching. "I want you to meet Ruby Faust, she's fifteen, diviner, and likes you." I listed, making Ruby want to die.

Julius let out a nervous laugh as I pushed Ruby towards him. "Hi," Julius started as his focus stayed on her rather than the group of combat girls he was talking up, "I'm assuming you know me then?"

Man, I wish I could smack him for that. Who the hell doesn't know Julius Kane? Ruby gave him a shy nod in reply as I disappeared into the crowd. The thing was, I was told I couldn't interact with my cousins outside of Brooklyn House. But I did try my best to slip in a few hellos when I found fit.

Now that I managed to get Ruby in Julius' sight, I just needed to find my 'groupies' to blend in before anyone could question a twelve-year-old knowing such a famous face. I invited Ruby to the party after she broke down and told me of her crush. I was already 'in' thanks to being combat. Everyone else is pretty much required to know someone to be tolerated in this get-together.

I ended up coming upon Caroline in the mass pandemonium. Curiously, she was alone, but I could tell she was looking for someone. I sighed, not sure if I should just leave her alone or at least play up that she came with me. My better half won and I approached her. "Hey Caroline, what are you doing here?"

"Kyra," she welcomed as she faced me, "just waiting."

"You come here with someone?" I asked now.

She blinked for a second, "What do you mean-"

"You kind of need a combat magician to vouch for your attendance to these things," I explained swiftly. "I'll linger with you a bit."

"Oh, okay," she still didn't seem like she got it.

"Who are you waiting for?" I wondered.

She blushed in reply, "Who do you think?"

I smirked, she finally caught on. "I suggest you two keep to the outside of the square then, less trouble than the middle."

She nodded out of understanding. "Fight!" Someone screamed before I could continue.

This is a party of combat magicians, they _live_ for fights. So of course, they all started towards the skirmish. Curiosity was killing me and I urged Caroline to follow, pushing our way towards the middle.

"You plan to crash this party or something?" A male voice snapped. "Don't think for a minute that I forgot your little _dis_ on combat magic."

I harshly pushed a few girls older than me out of the way, they all responded with dirty looks as I proceeded forward, Smith barely able to catch up. "Whoa, what are you doing?" Julius' voice roared over the cheers.

"Putting this kid in his place is what," the pissed off voice replied quickly. "This morning, he bluntly dissed combat magic and claimed it as 'the easiest skill'."

Two guys now stood in my way, heavily built guys, that I had to push them apart to see the fight. I froze as I watched Julius brush Amos off after picking him up, Trevor snarling to the thought as he readied to throw more punches. Amos was already bleeding from his nose, struggling to keep his balance as Julius just gave up and had his brother lean on him.

"Why the hell are you helping him?" Trevor snapped towards Julius. "He dissed _all_ of us!"

Julius' brown eyes glared at him, "He _happens_ to be my brother."

This resulted in an explosion of surprise and anger. "Then he should know how to respect us if that's the case," Trevor continued, not relenting to Julius' warning in his eyes. "He shouldn't be here either, get him out before there's more trouble."

That definitely lit the match on Julius, almost forgetting about the fact that his brother was relying on him to keep from falling. I knew I needed to step in, rushing towards the Kanes as Julius released Amos, continuing the fight for his brother. I managed to catch Amos mid-fall, Caroline helped me get him back on his feet and tried to get out, but the crowd refused to allow an escape.

I turned to see Julius landing punches to the fourteen-year-old's chest and face without a chance to breathe in-between. "Come on Trevor, bounce back!" A girl yelled, she was probably his date.

Amos' weight shifted, and I found myself face-to-face with another muscular magician as he yanked my cousin from me, pretty much lifting him above his head like a trophy. Panic got the best of me, Caroline screaming to the thought. "Let him go, we're leaving, okay?"

"What are you doing defending them?" Saskia's eyes narrowed. "Did you not hear? He openly insulted everyone here-"

"Oh shut the hell up Sasquatch!" I snapped, using the nickname I made in silence.

She stood in shock as I quickly tried to plan how to get him down; Caroline's temper rising with each second as Zebulon pulled his kophesh out, threatening to stab him in her face. In reaction, her hands balled up as she lifted her right foot up, kicking him where it counts. He dropped the sword and Caroline was quick to grab it.

My eyes widened to weapons getting involved, combat magician's alike pulling theirs out in reaction. I quickly snatched my grandfather's bow from my locker, notching an arrow to the tall magician still holding Amos above his head. "Drop him or eat an arrow!" I snapped.

He laughed, and threw Amos back into the middle of Julius and Trevor's skirmish. I watched painfully as Julius made the mistake of kicking his brother's head to avoid an incoming fist. He noticed immediately after the fact, which proved to be a good distraction for the heavy punch Trevor struck to his left temple, making Julius stumble backwards.

"Get him! Strike him down!" The onlookers encouraged as everything started to spin out of control.

Pissed off, as Trevor started to act cocky already, I notched my arrow and fired into the fight. A sudden scream stopped it all, slowing down time as I took in I had perfect aim. Trevor fell in agony, arrow through his shin as his supporters jumped in to pull him away. The girl who yelled earlier went to slamming the right heel of her six-inch shoes into Amos' neck as two of the bigger guys ganged up on Julius.

I put my bow away, taking in that it wasn't helping much as Caroline pulled her wand out, chanting something quickly that I couldn't hear over the yelling. Soon enough, a sudden explosion of water rained over the square, drenching everyone to the point that the wind made a horrible chill. I turned to her as she seemed to cheer a little.

"Who the hell did that?" Saskia demanded, pissed that her shirt was now see-through.

"I did!" Caroline yelled out proudly, "now back the fuck off from them and let us through, got it?"

My eyes widened, I knew she had a bad temper, but this went beyond what I figured she would be willing to do. Completely humiliated the combat magicians that are our peers; we are so paying for this. There are good reasons behind not fighting a combat magician; they all gain up on you.

They seemed to back off, shivering to the downpour as Caroline and I approached the Kanes, Ruby entered finally and helped get Julius moving as Caroline helped me get Amos out.


	11. Chapter 11

-Julius Kane-

I called the day off from the remaining classes, there is no way I'm getting stares from my peers for a the black eye and small split to my right eyebrow. Though I'm sure they probably already heard, I just didn't want to deal with it. Besides, my brother was in worse shape. Someone had to stay and make sure he didn't sneak out for his classes.

After splashing water on my face and patting it off with a towel, I reentered the living room portion of our dorm to find Amos watching television. Arms crossed, refusing to even notice me, still pissed off. But I sat beside him on the couch anyways, attempting to figure out what he was watching.

It was the local news; I knew that much from the scrolling font at the bottom and top of the screen. What I caught from the actual footage though? It went from images of a sudden building on fire (probably arson for all I know) to some woman trying to avoid the camera flashes as if they were a disease. Oh, and something about a zoo and detailed pictures of a zebra.

"You _do_ realize we'll get chewed out for skipping classes?" Amos spoke grudgingly after about five different reports flashed on the television.

"Get over it; you're not missing anything important anyways. It's all 'wrap everything up or die' at this current moment." I dismissed his tone.

"Our father is going to kill us," Amos continued anyways.

"Tell me something I don't know," I brushed off. "You should get your mind off of classes and studying, Amos. Your thirteen, you need to be out there and having a good time like a normal teenager."

He just sank into the couch. "Maybe take some time out of studying and hang out with Caroline," I suggested after a few minutes of the television saving us from complete silence.

His dark brown glare landed on me. "What?" I asked defensively.

"I feel bad enough for getting her involved last night," Amos muttered under his breath.

"Oh, it was fun. Really, I'd give it an award for best fight," I rambled.

Amos still glared at me as his right eyebrow twitched. I wanted to just laugh; you can't take it seriously with tissue stuffed up his right nostril. "I said a healer would be beneficial to have, didn't I?"

"Well, she is good at fixing noses. Though maybe we'll wait a few years for her to be able to fix dead brain cells." Amos rolled his eyes.

"Yours or mine?"

"Both, maybe we can actually be normal for once."

I just grinned as he decided to take the tissue out. "I think I prefer the way I am, thank you."

Amos tossed the tissue into the nearby wastebasket and returned his eyes to the television. This time it was going off about America's current politics (I only know this because I recognized the president). You'd be surprised how attentive other countries are to the U.S.'s politics. "Do you even understand any of this?" I asked now.

"No Julius, I'm just staring at it because of all of the pretty images." Amos rolled his eyes again.

"Hey now, don't get all girly on me," I teased as Amos went for a light punch to my left shoulder.

"Anyways, since you want to harass me about Caroline, what about Ruby? You two were getting along famously-" Amos started, turning the tide.

"I just met her, alright? That's how I am, I like meeting new people. That should be how you are too, but you'd rather just coop yourself up in the library and stalk people that you're secretly crushing on-"

"Hey, I finally talked to her," Amos defended.

"You're still stalking her-" I insisted.

"Well, _sorry_ that you don't get nervous like a normal human being," He interrupted quickly. "By the way, I think I should be given credit for even _agreeing_ to go to that party."

I smirked; it actually did take a great amount of bravery for him to show up. "Maybe Kyra and I will just set up a lunch date, just the two of you-" I started to plan out.

Being smacked by a pillow to the chest took the wind out of me for a second. I was still sore thanks to Trevor's groupies gaining up on us. "Hey man, you're not the only one trying to recover here! Remember? Big brother saving little bro-"

"Do I hear you complaining?" Amos suddenly smirked out of amusement. "Where's a camera when you need one?"

"I took a beating, so did you. Let's just put the cards on the table now, admit that we're both messed up for the day, and call it good." I planted my feet on the coffee table as I heaved a breath to hopefully ease off the stress built up in my chest. "And no more hitting, I don't care what it's over."

"Is this what you do when you're skipping classes?" Amos suddenly asked, putting the pillow to his left side.

"No, I usually go out with some friends," I dryly stated. "You know, cause Cairo some hell, and then rush back before the police catch up."

Amos gave me a judging look now. I just shrugged, "it's a good adrenaline rush."

"Still think I prefer hiding in the library," Amos noted.

The news switched to advertisements. The first being a car commercial, some woman playing dumb as the 'salesman' flirted her up. Seriously, I need to study my Egyptian. "What happened to you being mad at me?" I abruptly remembered his attitude.

"Uh, despite the fact that you do piss me off, you saved my ass last night," He informed.

"No I didn't, all credit goes to Miss Smith if you don't recall." I started to snicker as I remembered the faces and complaints given thanks to the sudden downpour. "You should thank her with a dinner date-"

"Do you _ever_ shut up!" Amos complained.

"Can't, I'll die."

Amos chewed on that for a minute. "I'd say you have a serious problem then."

I laughed, which he just rolled his eyes again. Another advertisement, this time it was some crazy cat woman with a tabby as she rambled off in Arabic. Two heavy knocks on the door sounded off, earning our attention. It's been my knowledge that heavy knock equals trouble. "I'll get it," I decided as I stood up.

I perched my right hand on the chain, then decided I should ask who it was first. "Who is it?" I asked in a high pitched voice.

"Julius, open the door," Desjardins annoyed tone replied.

I turned to see Amos perked up, a little scared about what was going to happen. I just rolled my eyes though, Desjardins isn't that bad, our father's worse. Unhooking the chain and opening the door, Desjardins took me in quickly. "What, did you just get into a fight?" He snapped, finally peering in to see Amos on the couch.

"Funny story, teach," I started, earning a glare from the older man.

"Both the Chief Lector and your father has asked for your attendance in the Hall," He started gruffly. "Immediately if possible."

"Awe, can I call in sick?" I complained, rewarded by a frown.

"Julius, if I even _try_ saying that, your father will personally come here and drag the two of you by your ears," Michel dryly reminded. "It's considered important."

"He's actually here?" Amos complained to the thought.

"Yes, portaled in this morning," Michel confirmed. "I wish you luck hiding you injuries."

I let out a short nervous laugh, "Thanks for the jinx."

He nodded then proceeded to turn and leave. I turned to face my brother again as he groaned to the thought, burying his face into the pillow as if a sad attempt to hide from our next encounter.


End file.
